One Heart
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Malam itu, hubungan satu keluarga hancur berantakan. Yang tersisa hanya kebencian di dalam dada. # AU, Crack-pair, Yaoi UlquiHitsu # Request Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya & Sky Fudanshi De Cuatro # Enjoy! Mind to RnR...


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing : Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), maleXmale, Yaoi, Crack-pair, Don't like don't read!**_

**.**

**Sebuah permintaan dari Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya dan ****Sky Fudanshi De Cuatro._ Enjoy!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**One Heart**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir sejam Hitsugaya duduk diam di ruangan kuliahnya. Hanya segilintir orang yang masih bertahan di dalam ruangan. Menunggu dosen yang akan masuk selanjutnya. Mata hijau _zambrud_-nya menatap langit siang yang sedang mendung. Sesekali terdengar bunyi gemuruh guntur. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

**.**

_Flashback_

"Tadaima," seru Hinamori, sembari membuka pintu rumahnya. Hitsugaya yang baru keluar dari arah dapur agak terkejut. Kedua alisnya terangkat menatap kakaknya tidak pulang sendirian. Dibelakang cewek bercepol satu itu berdiri seorang cewek bertubuh mungil.

"Konbanwa, Hitsugaya-san," sapa cewek itu –Soi fon, sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Soi-chan mau menginap disini malam ini," jelas Hinamori sambil menoleh ke arah Soi fon. Soi fon tersenyum tipis.

"Oh." Hitsugaya menanggapi dengan datar. Nggak terlalu kaget dengan kehadiran Soi fon. Karena Hinamori dan Soi fon sudah berteman dekat sejak mereka SMA hingga kuliah.

"Okasaan mana, Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori. Tidak seperti biasanya ibunya dan Hitsugaya nggak ada dirumah. Hitsugaya mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian melenggang pergi ke lantai dua kamarnya.

"Mungkin lagi pergi belanja, Momo-chan," sahut Soi fon pelan. Hinamori menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Mungkin. Ayo, kita ke kamarku!"

Kedua cewek itu lalu beranjak ke lantai dua sambil berbincang-bincang ringan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi suara-suara dari lantai bawah membuat Hitsugaya menoleh dari buku diktat yang sedang dibacanya. Meski terdengar agak samar, Hitsugaya akhirnya menutup buku yang dibacanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ternyata dia tidak salah dengar. Suara-suara itu memang berasal dari bawah.

"Shiro-chan?" panggil Hinamori dari belakang. Hitsugaya tersentak.

"Jangan membuatku kaget, Neesan!" serunya, agak kesal.

Hinamori tertawa pelan, "Gomen ne… "

Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan ke lantai bawah.

"Jadi selama ini memang benar. Kau sudah membohongiku, Ukitake!" bentak Retsu. Matanya memancarkan kebencian. Tidak menyangka selama ini suaminya –Ukitake, punya wanita simpanan! Setelah beberapa hari menguntit suaminya. Ternyata memang benar apa yang menjadi firasatnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Itu semua benarkan?" kata Retsu. Dihentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Menunggu jawaban suaminya.

"Okasaan…" panggil Hinamori lirih. Kedua mata cewek itu menatap sendu. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tak jauh beda dengan Hitsugaya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil ini sangat kaget. Tidak biasanya Retsu dan Ukitake bertengkar. Jarang sekali malahan melihat keduanya adu mulut.

Unohana menoleh dan menatap Hinamori. Mata yang biasa menatap lembut kedua putra-putrinya itu terlihat beda. Terlihat kebencian, sakit hati, dibohongi oleh suaminya.

"Itu benar," jawab Ukitake akhirnya. Semua yang dikatakan istrinya itu seratus persen benar. Dia memang memiliki seorang wanita simpanan. Unohana, Hinamori, dan Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap pria paruh baya yang berambut putih panjang sepinggang itu.

"Kita bercerai saja… Retsu…"

Nanar. Hitsugaya menatap raut wajah ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak menyangka. Apakah ini ujian? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi di dalam keluarganya. Tidak terlihat. Sosok ayah yang dibanggakannya sudah tidak terlihat lagi di matanya.

Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dan membasahi pipi Unohana dan Hinamori. Keduanya menangis. Hinamori yang tidak tahan dengan apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya sendiri, berlari ke lantai dua dan membanting keras pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan Unohana, tubuhnya meluruh lunglai. Terduduk dilantai rumahnya sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Hitsugaya menatap sosok ibunya yang terduduk lemas di lantai dengan raut wajah sedih. Baru kali ini dilihatnya sang ibu menangis. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum lembut itu kenapa harus menangis? Hatinya berdenyut. Seperti merasakan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam dari ibunya.

**.**

_Flashback off_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Belum pulang, Hitsugaya-san?" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Hitsugaya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Seorang cewek bertubuh proporsional. Memakai baju kemeja berwarna _cream_ dan rok mini sebatas lututnya. Rambut hitamnya dikuncir satu dibelakang. Tapi tetap meninggalkan kesan manis diwajahnya.

"Belum pulang?" cewek itu –Nemu Kurotsuchi, menggulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Hitsugaya melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Tidak terasa sudah dua jam lebih ia duduk di dalam ruangan itu.

"Dosennya sudah nggak bakal masuk. Tapi aku diminta untuk mengambil absen para mahasiswa yang sudah menunggunya. Ini." Nemu mengulurkan sebuah absen kertas berwarna putih ke arah Hitsugaya. Nemu memang bertugas sebagai wakil ketua di dalam ruangan kuliah itu. Setelah mengisi absen, Hitsugaya kemudian melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan kuliahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hitsugaya-san…"

Hitsugaya menoleh. Dilihatnya Soi fon berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hinamori-nee?"

"Ah. Dia tadi nggak masuk. Sekarang ada di kost Matsumoto," jawab Soi fon.

"Oh." Diam-diam Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Sejak pertengkaran kedua orangtua mereka, kakaknya tidak pernah kembali ke rumah. Seperti dirinya. Entah kenapa ada rasa emosi begitu dia memijakkan kakinya lagi dirumah itu.

"Kau mau mengunjungi Momo-chan?" tanya Soi fon. Keduanya berjalan beriringan ke luar area kampus. Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak. Tapi tolong titip salam ke Neesan ya."

"Oh, oke." Soi fon mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terus ibumu?" Kusaka –salah satu teman baiknya sejak SMP—mengulurkan sebuah minuman botol dingin ke arah Hitsugaya.

Sambil membuka penutup botolnya Hitsugaya berkata, "Sekarang mungkin sedang mengurusi hal itu di pengadilan."

"Terus? Kau tidak marah dengan sikap ayahmu itu?"

Muka Hitsugaya kontan mengeras. Ditekannya dalam-dalam emosinya jika mengingat kejadian malam itu. Kusaka yang melihat raut wajah itu langsung tahu. Pasti Hitsugaya sangat membenci ayahnya.

"Maaf…" ucap Kusaka pelan.

Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatapnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu." Setelah meneguk sekali minumannya, Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "_Thanks_, Kusaka."

Kusaka tersenyum. "Ya."

"Aku pamit ya."

Kening Kusaka mengerut. "Kau tidak mau menginap lagi?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng. Dia tidak mau merepotkan teman baiknya ini lagi. "Tidak. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"_Yup_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata hijau _tosca_ itu agak kaget dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil di depan pintu apartemennya. Keduanya lama terdiam.

Hitsugaya mendengus kecil. "Kalau kau terganggu. Aku bisa pergi."

Baru saja Hitsugaya akan melangkah pergi dari situ. Sebuah tangan terulur dan menarik lengannya.

"Tidak. Masuklah."

Pemuda berwajah emo itu –Ulquiorra, melebarkan daun pintunya dan menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk segera masuk.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah." Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalaya. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah sofa ruang tamu. Menghempaskan tubuhnya. Kemudian menghela napas.

Ulquiorra menatapnya dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sudah hampir setahun keduanya menjalani status sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pada hari itu –hari dimana Hitsugaya mengutarakan perasaan padanya— Hitsugaya mendatanginya langsung dan mengutarakan perasaan yang dipendamnya. Meski agak terkejut. Ulquiorra akhirnya menerima pernyataan cinta itu. Sudah lama juga ia memendam perasaannya begitu pertama kali melihat Hitsugaya. Dua orang yang selalu menutup diri ini ternyata mempunyai kesamaan. Sama-sama kesepian. Hanya didepan pasangannya saja, keduanya bisa saling terbuka.

"Kau sudah makan?" Ulquiorra duduk disamping Hitsugaya sambil mengelus lembut rambut putih itu. Hitsugaya menoleh. Dengan tiba-tiba, pemuda mungil itu menyurukkan wajahnya di dada Ulquiorra. Tenang dan membuatnya nyaman. Hangat. Bisa dirasakannya lengan Ulquiorra melingkar di pinggangnya. Memeluknya. Membawanya semakin dekat.

Keheningan tercipta. Tidak ada yang buka suara lagi. Merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang mereka buat. Perlahan Hitsugaya mengangkat mukanya. Didonggakan kepalanya dan menatap dalam-dalam mata hijau _tosca_ yang setahun lalu berhasil meruntuhkan hatinya. Hitsugaya mencengkram kemeja putih Ulquiorra. Didekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda itu dan berbisik lirih.

Raut wajah tanpa ekspresi itu sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang dibisikkan kekasihnya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata hijau _zambrud_ itu.

"Benar?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk dengan pipi merona merah. Senyum lembut terukir di bibir Ulquiorra. Sangat jarang mendapati senyum itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Hitsugaya mendonggakkan kepalanya. "Ya." ditenggelamkan mukanya di dada Ulquiorra. Menghirup aroma yang sangat membuatnya tenang.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," kata Ulquiorra. Diperketat pelukannya. Hitsugaya menghela napas. Pelukan ini yang sangat membuatnya nyaman.

"Ya…"

Bola mata hijau _zambrud_ itu mulai sayup-sayup terpejam karena ngantuk. Bisikan lembut ditelinganya membawanya terbang ke dalam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Untuk Dina dan Sky, semoga terhibur dengan fic crack-pair yang kalian minta ini :)

Maaf kalau ceritanya garing dan segala macam kekuarangannya.

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
